Wake Up Call
by Skalidra
Summary: Ichigo can sleep a little deeply sometimes, and Urahara always finds interesting ways to wake him up. UraharaxIchigo, reiatsu play, teeny bit of bondage.


"!"

It seemed automatic now, the reaction that came with that call. He rolled to the side, his foot lashed out, and he sent his over-exuberant dad once again crashing through the window. He took a second to remember what day it was before he curled tighter into the blankets. From outside he faintly heard his dad speak, and wondered once again how he managed to survive the fall each and every time.

"Well done my firstborn! You've managed to dodge daddy's alarm clock kick!"

He grimaced, determined to ignore his dad's behavior at least for today. But, that was not to happen. Seconds later a voice rang in his ear.

"ICHIGO! I need to speak with you!"

The teenager yelped and jerked up, his head slammed hard into the older man's chin. "Dad! What the hell are you _doing_? It's Friday and it's a holiday! Let me sleep in for once!" He grabbed the still reeling figure by the shirt and dragged him inside the room to prevent him once again falling out of the window.

Like the cockroach he sometimes appeared to be, he instantly recovered, grinning at the teenager from his spot on the floor. "We're going on a trip my wonderful son! Down to a hotel near the beach for the weekend!"

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch upwards and he sighed, running hands through his eternally messy hair. "I've got stuff to do, I'm staying here." He flopped back down on the bed, pulling the blankets up. "Give me one weekend away from you and your crazy ramblings."

"But son!" his tone was bordering on whiny now. "Why-"

"No. I'll survive for one weekend without you. Go on your trip, I won't burn the house down."

Isshin gave a dramatic sigh, dark eyes wide and streaming tears. "Masaki! My lovely son doesn't want to go with our daughters and ME!" He ran from the room, the door somehow managed not to slam on the way out.

Ichigo groaned and closed his eyes, ignoring the havoc downstairs that was doubtless Isshin throwing a tantrum. Before he knew it, he was back asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ichigo, it's time to wake up."<em>

"_I'm here, knees straddling your hips, body over yours…"_

Ichigo stirred at the whispers, mind unwillingly being dragged out of the dark of unconsciousness.

"_My hands are on your naked chest, your waist, your hair…"_

"_My lips, are just above your ear, almost touching…"_

Ichigo shivered, half awake and half aware of the person kneeling above him. He swallowed when reiatsu brushed over his senses and body, covering him with a warm blanket, sliding across him. A small moan escaped him and he twisted, head falling to the side. Hands added to the sensation, tracing the ridges and muscles of his chest. The reiatsu suddenly tightened, jerking him to fully awake with a slash of adrenaline. His eyes snapped open, fixing on the face above him, blonde hair and tea colored eyes. And that eternally annoying hat, green and white stripes bold and unashamed. The adrenaline didn't stop, but it lessened slightly. He shuddered when he realized he couldn't move, Urahara had activated some kind of kidou over him.

"Awake? You sleep pretty deeply." Urahara leaned down, lips closing over Ichigo's, warm and soft. "You care to apologize for making me wait so long?"

Ichigo sucked in a breath, eyes automatically closed. "I think you managed to entertain yourself. Didn't you?"

Urahara chuckled slightly, hands wandering over Ichigo's exposed chest. "You should still apologize." He lightly let his hands rise to Ichigo's arms and effortlessly drew them above his head. Ichigo gasped when the kidou shifted, moving entirely onto his wrists, locking them to the bed. He shifted, brown eyes looking up at Urahara with a certain mix of apprehension and excitement.

Ichigo, of course, rose to the occasion. "Make me." he challenged, lightly tugging on the bond that held his wrists. Urahara smirked, leaning down to press another kiss to the younger man's mouth. The stronger man demanded entry that Ichigo willingly gave, opening his mouth to Urahara's probing tongue. His breath hitched when reiatsu brushed over his own, a strange but pleasant sensation. The same reiatsu caressed his body, acting like another two or three pairs of hands. Ichigo was vaguely annoyed that Urahara had managed to reduce him to trembling so quickly, but then the older man knew his body very well and felt no shame in exploiting each secret he knew. Urahara slipped down his neck, biting and licking at the tender skin.

Reiatsu slipped beneath his pants, acting as if they weren't there. Ichigo managed to reduce the cry that wanted to escape to a strained groan. "Ahh… Fuck, that's unfair Kisuke."

Urahara bit down on a ridiculously sensitive spot below his ear and Ichigo yelped before moaning. "You should know by now, that nothing is unfair when it comes to us. You would be able to do the same if you could control your reiatsu."

Ichigo didn't answer, focusing on trying to steady his breathing. A sudden idea struck him, he bit back a deep groan at Urahara's ministrations. He couldn't control his reiatsu, but it seemed like a fairly simple thing from what others had told him. If he just concentrated… Of course, that was going to be _really _hard with Urahara there. He shuddered and strained against the bonds, they didn't shift in the least. He sucked in a breath and held it for a moment, letting the lack of air clear his mind. He released it before concentrating, focusing, albeit with a little difficulty, on finding his reiatsu. And suddenly, just like that, he could sense it. It startled him and he almost lost it before he focused and started to gather it to himself.

Urahara paused, breath fanning across Ichigo's neck. "Ichi… What are you doing?"

Ichigo didn't respond, tightening the grip he had on the reiatsu before opening his eyes and smirking. "Got it." he said roughly. He released the reiatsu, shoving it towards Urahara. The older man's eyes went wide and he froze for a second before he shuddered and bowed his head against Ichigo's shoulder, making a deep sound that wasn't quite a moan. Ichigo tugged against the bonds, Urahara had lost his concentration and the kidou snapped easily. He reached down, pulling Urahara up for a kiss.

The older man dominated him easily, seeming to recover. Ichigo gasped for air when they parted, releasing Urahara and letting his hands come to lie on either side of his head. "Ichigo…" Ichigo's eyes widened when the kidou snapped back over his wrists, binding them just as tight as before. Tea colored eyes opened, twinkling in amusement. "You need some practice."

Ichigo snorted and half-glared at Urahara. "I think I did well for a first attempt." he growled, daring Urahara to contradict him.

Urahara leaned down and sank teeth into neck, Ichigo stiffened before moaning. "Yes… You did well given the circumstances." He shifted back, meeting Ichigo's eyes. His smile slipped into a smirk and then a lecherous grin, the kind that screamed that he really had no idea what he was messing with. "Now since your sisters and father are gone for the _entire _weekend… Let me show you what _I _can do."


End file.
